ANBU
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Satuan militer Konoha Gakure yang terfokus pada kasus-kasus kriminal tak terpecahkan. Menyelami sudut-sudut gelap Kota gemerlap untuk memecahkan kasus. Romansa yang sederhana hanyalah bumbu penyedap dalam kisah hidup mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**ANBU**

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _Mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ (Naruto) , sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Dan yang lainnya, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex, sedikit gore.

.

.

 **CHAPTER I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara langkah kaki cepat, lambat, sedang, berlari bahkan bahu yang saling bertubrukan terdengar saling sahut menyahut. Diwarnai gerutuan, seruan, tawa dan juga lelucon kotor semakin meramaikan suasana kantor Anbu di kota Konoha disiang hari yang panas terik. Bahkan pendingin ruangan rasanya masih kurang efektif dengan penuhnya gedung oleh para aparat, pelanggar hukum, pegawai kantor dan jangan lupakan para warga sipil yang tak pernah hentinya berkeluh kesah tentang tas mereka yang hilang, pembantu rumah tangga mereka yang gemar mencuri atau bahkan melaporkan orang-orang terdekat mereka yang hilang.

Desahan dari para pegawai kebersihan kantor anbu sering kali sayup-sayup terdengar oleh beberapa pasang telinga karena kotornya lantai kantor atau sampah yang berserakan meskipun baru dibersihkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Teriakan para korban kejahatan dan pelaku kejahatn pun tak bisa dihindari karna salah satu atau bahkan kedua belah pihak tak bisa tenang.

Apapun itu rasanya sudah terlalu biasa bagi para aparat yang setiap hari harus terjebak di situasai dan suasana yang sama seumur hidup mereka. Seharusnya suasana seperti ini bisa saja membuat siapa saja mengalami stress tapi tidak bagi detektif Sasuke. Dengan wajah datar ia menikmati suasana dihadapannya. Bekerja merupakan segala banginya. Ia bahkan rela menghabiskan waktu 24 jam hanya untuk bergelut dengan setumpukan kasus yang menarik perhatiannya. Ya, hanya yang menarik. Sisanya akan ia limpahkan pada junior-juniornya di satuan Anbu seperti Kiba atau Rock Lee.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju lantai tiga tempat para pekerja otopsi. Map hitam di sisi kanan tubuhnya mengayun seirama langkah kakinya. Sapaan para juniornya hanya sesekali ia timpali dengan anggukan ringan atau gumaman tak jelas. Terlalu malas untuk berbasa basi tak penting. Waktunya terlalu berharga hanya untuk dibuang-buang percuma.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk ruang otopsi. Dari dalam dapat ia dengar suara seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai suara Sakura dan suara bariton satunya ia pastikan sebagai Neji. Kedua orang itu memang penghuni tetap ruang otopsi bahkan dimalam hari.

Suara gesekan pintu membuat obrolan diantara Sakura dan Neji terhenti digantikan dengan hembusan nafas kasar dan tatapan bosan dari Sakura. Ia berjalan menjauh saat atasannya Neji berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Pekerjaan baru?" Neji memandang map hitam yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Ah- bukan, map ini hanya berisi dokumen kasus baru. Belum aku periksa."

Sasuke memandang Sakura di seberang ruangan dengan setumpukan sampel darah dan cairan kimia lainnya dia atas meja.

"Wanita rambut permen karet bekas itu apa memang selalu menunjukan wajah jeleknya seperti itu setiap hari?"

Dengan map ditangannya Sasuke menunjuk Sakura yang hanya di balas pelototan kesal dari Sakura.

"Berhentilah mengganggunya Sasuke. Kau selalu mencoba membuatnya kesal. Dan tidak, dia hanya seperti itu padamu. Jadi, apa tujuannya kesini?"

Neji mencoba menengahi adu mulut yang akan segera pecah jika dia tidak turun tangan.

"Tidak ada. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan kata-kata tadi."

Baik Sakura maupun Neji memandang Sasuke dengan kaget. Mereka jelas-jelas tidak mengerti kenapa Neji melakukan hal tersebut. Disisi lain Sakura sudah mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah memikirkan kata-kata itu semalaman."

Seakan tidak perduli akan aura gelap yang mulai menyelubungi Sakura, Sasuke malah semakin menyulut amarah Sakura yang sudah hampir meledak.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Neji segera menyeret Sasuke keluar dari ruangan.

"Pergi."

Nada kesal jelas terdengar dari suaranya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke selalu saja melakukan hal konyol pada Sakura. Hal konyol dan menyebalkan tentunya.

Disisi lain Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas dibalik pintu dan dengan senandung riang ia kembali turun kelantai dua tempat regu detektif berkumpul siap memulai aktifitasnya sebagai detektif senior berotak cemerlang.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Naruto tengah kebingungan menghadapi amarah kepala detektif, Jiraiya. Pasalnya hingga saat ini Sasuke masih menghilang tanpa jejak. Harusnya pria berambut panjang hampir sebahu itu sudah tiba 30 menit yang lalu. Dan saat Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu hembusan nafas lega Naruto terdengar jelas.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU TUAN MUDA SASUKE UCHIHA?!"

Mendengar suara tinggi penuh nada sinis dan amarah itu sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke gentar, justru sebaliknya ia dengan tenang menyerahkan map hitam yang ia genggam.

"Kasus si kembar Smitt. Aku sudah membacanya beberapa waktu lalu dan melakukan riset. Aku rasa keputusan Ino untuk memisahkan mereka itu salah."

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jiraiya yang langsung memasang wajah kaget dan bingung. Naruto hanya duduk menyandar dikursinya dengan bosan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melakukan penyelidikan tanpa sepengetahuan atasan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Tolong bicara dengan jelas Sasuke."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas kapten. Ino telah salah mengambil keputusan. Kembar Smitt tidak akan berubah hanya karena mereka dipisahkan, justru sebaliknya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Cukup percaya saja padaku. Tidak sulit bukan?"

Dengan menahan amarah Jirainya berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mendengarkan ocehanmu lagi Sasuke. Dan aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, rencana yang dibuat Ino akan tetap dijalankan. Jadi, cepat kembali kemejamu dan kerjakan tugasmu."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan seraya berdiri dan menghampiri mejanya. Ia duduk sambil membalik-balikkan berkas dihadapannya.

"Berhentilah melakukannya."

Naruto, rekan kerjanya selama delapan tahun sedari ia masih menjadi detektif junior menghampiri meja Sasuke dan duduk di kursi seberang meja. Jika boleh jujur selama delapan tahun persahabatan mereka, satu tahun awal merupakan tahun terberat bagi mereka. Sasuke yang dingin dan keras kepala harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang kelewat aktif dan ceria. Sering kali mereka dihadapkan pada kesalahpahaman dan adu argumen. Namun, seiring waktu persahabatan mereka terjalin dengan sendirinya.

"Melakukan apa?"

Sasuke masih membalik-balikkan berkas ditangannya dengan enggan. Melihatnya membuat Naruto kesal. Ia menarik berkas ditangan Sasuke dan membantingnya pelan diatas meja.

"Ini dan itu."

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar jawaban Naruto. Bukan karena ia tak mengerti ucapan Naruto tapi karena ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto harus mengatakannya seambigu itu.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau sedang mengecek berkas yang jelas-jelas sudah lama kau selesaikan. Dan juga berhentilah bersikap menantang Jiraia. Bagaimanapun dia adalah atasan kita Sasuke."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto, Sasuke hanya membanting punggungnya kesandaran kursi dengan sedikit keras.

"Aku bosan. Kasus yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah kasus kembar Smitt tapi si tua mesum itu justru malah menghentikan kasus itu dengan kesimpulan konyol."

Sasuke bukan orang yang akan berbicara panjang lebar jika bukan saat ia tengah kesal atau sebaliknya membuat orang kesal. Dan dapat ia simpulkan saat ini Sasuke tengah kesal.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawap pertanyaannya Naruto sudah lebih dulu memotong apapun yang akan Sasuke katakan degan tangannya.

"Ayo kita lakukan. Kita buktikan kesimpulanmu tentang kembar Smitt dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat dan rapi. Seperti biasa. Kau puas?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia tahu Sahabat satu-satunya itu bisa ia andalkan.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang otopsi lagi-lagi terbuka, kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan dua cepol dikedua sisi kepalanya. Dengan tenang ia menghampiri Neji yang tengah fokus mengerjakan otopsi pada mayat seorang wanita tak dikenal. Fokusnya segera hilang saat ia mencium bau parfum yang sangat dihapalnya. Dengan pelan ia berbalik dan mendapati Tenten istrinya berdiri dengan kedua tangan melipat didepan dada.

"Jadi, kau melupakan janjimu menjemputku hanya untuk berkencan dengan wanita lain?"

"Ya, kurasa."

Ia menoleh pada meja operasi dibalik punggungnya memandang mayat wanita yang sedari tadi dia tangani.

"Haah, untung saja Sasuke tadi mampir jadi aku bisa ikut dengannya kesini."

Ada sedikit nada kesal dari intonasinya, ia masih melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sementara Neji mulai berdiri dan membasuh tangannya.

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah setuju menikah denganmu. Aku terlalu muda waktu itu, terlalu polos dan bodoh."

Tidak suka dengan perkataan istrinya Neji membalikkan badannya dan balik memandang Tenten dengan intens.

"Delapan belas tahun tidak terlalu muda Tenten. Dan ya, saat itu mau tidak mau kau harus menikah denganku atau kau akan melahirkan Daisuke tanpa seorang ayah."

Tenten tidak menjawab perkataan Neji, ia hanya mendengus kesal dan memperhatikan Neji yang mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya bersiap untuk pulang bersama.

"Bisakah kalian bertengkar ditempat lain? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

Di sudut lain ruangan Sakura berdiri dengan kacamata besar dan bor ditangannya. Ia tengah mengotopsi kepala dari mayat seorang kriminal yang dihukum kursi listrik beberapa minggu lalu.

"Sakura! Aku tidak tahu kau masih disini!"

Ia memotar bola matanya bosan mendengar Tenten berseru padanya. Wanita itu adalah seorang ahli senjata api markas Anbu bersama dengan Sasori dan Kankurou. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa dan tidak mau mengerti mengapa orang yang memiliki kepribadian tiga ratus delapan puluh derajat itu bisa menikah.

"Cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan buat lagi kegaduhan. Bahkan Toby sudah bosan mendengar suara pertengkaran kalian."

Neji merangkul pundak Tenten dan membimbingnya keuar, sementara Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Siapa Toby?"

Tenten berbisik pada Neji yang hanya dibalas senyuman singkat dari neji.

Sementara itu sakura masih dengan kesal mulai bergumam pelan.

"Aku benar –benar tidak mengerti dengan mereka. Benar kan toby?"

Sakura mengehentikan pekerjaannya sesaat untuk bertanya pada toby, mayat kriminal yang sedang diotopsinya. Meskipun ia tahu tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Autor notes :

Maaf ya yang ini singkat. Ini baru prolog, sebagian pengenalan tokoh yang nanti bakal berperan aktif disini.

Sekarang-sekarang saya sedang suka membuat ffn tentang detektif. Semoga kalian suka ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**ANBU**

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _Mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ (Naruto) , sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Dan yang lainnya, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex, sedikit gore.

.

.

 **KEMBAR SMITT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara senandung pelan terdengar dari dalam mobil sedan hitam, tepatnya dari salah satu dari kedua orang yang mengendarainya. Naruto, pria yang bersenandung berbalik memandang Sasuke yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Apa kau sudah dengar kalau Jeko si pria pelaku penurian boneka-boneka itu menghilang dari tempat penanganan remaja bermasalah?"

Naruto mencoba memulai percakapan, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan keadaan hening seperti ini, apa lagi dengan rekan kerja yang terlihat Kesal.

"Bahkan tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal disana yang mengindikasi orang itu kabur atau semacamnya. Dia seperti menghilang begitu saja."

Sasuke yang diajak bicara sama sekali tidak menanggapi, ia masih fokus menyetir dan memilih untuk mengabaikan parternya.

"Kau benar-benar _dickhead_."

Naruto mulai kesal karena diabaikan. Ia memilih membuka jendela mobil dan mulai menyalakan rokoknya. Membiarkan syaraf-syaraf tegangnya sedikit tenang.

Mobil mereka mulai menepi di parkiran kantor Anbu. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke segera turun dari mobil tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih sibuk memadamkan rokoknya. Langkahnya dengan pasti menuju lantai tempat ruang otopsi berada. Satu dua sapaan dianggapnya angin lalu, bahkan seruan Kiba juniornya yang menanyakan perkembangan patroli mereka di gang penuh geng motor pun tak ia hiraukan. Saat ini Sasuke tengah sangat kesal, waktunya yang berharga untuk menyelidiki kasus kembar Smitt terbuang karena harus berpatroli.

Ia bahkan tidak perduli dorongannya terlalu keras saat ia membuka pintu ruang otopsi. Sontak Sakura terkaget dan hampir menjatuhkan kaleng jus ditangannya. Sakura memandang Sasuke setengah kaget, kesal dan bingung.

"Jangan tanyakan apapun bahkan hanya sekedar terpekik."

Sasuke berjalan kedalam ruangan dengan tergesa dan langsung berdiri di hadapan mikroskop dan mulai meneliti sampel yang dia dapatkan dari pengintaiannya terhadap kembar Smitt. Naruto yang baru tiba beberapa detik setelahnya hanya menghela napas, ia bahkan hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah saat Sakura menuntut jawaban melalui pandangan matanya.

"Apa kalian hanya akan berdiri disana atau akan membantuku? Naruto, kemarikan berkas yang kau bawa itu. Dan Sakura jangan hanya berdiri disana, kau menggangu konsentrasiku."

Sasuke menerima berkas dari Naruto yang memandangnya dengan ancaman agar dia tidak memulai pertengkaran.

"Oh, Sasuke, apa kau sadar justru kaulah yang menggangguku, kau masuk kesini dengan arogan mengganggu kencan romantisku dengan kekasih baruku."

Dengan kesal Sakura memandang Sasuke, ia bahkan menggebrak meja disampingnya. baik Sasuke maupun Naruto kini yang justru mengerutkan kening mereka dengan bingung memandang Sakura.

"Kencan? Disini? Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki kekasih Sakura."

Naruto masih memandang Sakura dengan ketidak percayaan. Pasalnya Sakura bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menarik perhatian lelaki. Buka karena ia jelek atau apapun, dari segi penampilan ia termasuk wanita yang cukup cantik dan manis. Hanya saja tingkahnya yang aneh dan kecintaannya terhadap pekerjaannya sebagai dokter otopsi membuat para pria menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Ya, aku punya. Namanya Jhon ia pria yang pendiam dan tampan."

Dengan bangga Sakura memandang kedua rekan kerja berbeda bidangnya itu. Sasuke, disatu sisi ia penasaran disisi lain ia jelas tidak mempercayai ucapan Sakura, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun diruangan ini selain mereka bertiga.

"Jadi dimana dia sekarang? Didalam dunia khayalmu?"

Dengan nada sarkastik Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura sambil mencoba melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terpotong.

"Oh, dia ada dibalik tirai sana itu. Kau bisa melihat bayangannya kan?"

Sakura menunjuk salah satu tirai yang menutupi bagian lain dari ruangan. Sasuke bersumpah ia bahkan tidak melihat bayangan itu sebelumnya,mungkin karena ia terlalu emosi saat memasuki ruangan. Sementara Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat dengan penasaran. Dan saat ia menyibakkan tirai tersebut yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kepala tanpa badan dengan wajah hancur yang ditempatkan pada sebuah meja sudut. Sontak Naruto mundur dengan kaget.

"Hah, Jhon. Maksudmu Jhon doe?"

Sasuke masih dengan lekat memandang kepala yang sudah mulai membiru tersebut, ia lantas tanpa tertarik lagi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Yap, Jhon ditemukan para detektif terbungkus kantung pelastik tergantung dikenop pintu salah satu kamar apartemen di kawasan Konoha utara."

Sakura menyesap kembali jus kalengnya dan menghampiri kepala tersebut. Ia mulai memakai sarung tangan operasi dan memeriksa kepala tersebut.

"Kau masih tidak tahu identitasnya?"

Naruto mulai bisa mengendalikan diri dan memperhatikan Sakura dengan pekerjaannya.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia memanggilnya Jhon?"

Sasuke kembali bersuara dan mengganti sampel lainnya diatas mikroskop. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, sementara Sakura sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang Konoha utara? Bukakah itu tempat kembar Smitt berada?"

"Salah satu kembar Smitt, ya. Jane Smitt ditempatkan disana sementara kembarannya June ada di Konoha selatan."

Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mulai mencatat apapun yang ia dapat dan langsung menghampiri Sakura, membantunya memeriksa Jhon doe.

"Apa menurutmu ini perbuatannya?"

Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua, berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. Sementara Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang tak memakai sarung tangan yang mencoba menyentuh Jhon doe. Ia berbisik agar Sasuke memakai sarung tangannya.

"Belum bisa dipastikan, memenggal kepala seseorang itu pekerjaan yang sulit, apalagi menilik dari fisik Jane yang kurus mustahil dia bisa melakukannya."

Sambil memakai sarung tangannya Sasuke menjelakan pada Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Misteri yang lainnya yang harus disekesaikan."

Sasuke mulai meneliti bagian dalam mulut kepala tersebut, ia mulai bertanya tentang beberapa hal pada Sakura. Naruto hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam.

"Kalian tahu? Menurutku kalian cukup cocok."

Sontak Sakura maupun Sasuke langsung memandang Naruto hampir bersamaan.

"Aku lebih suka wanita berdada besar." Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Dan aku lebih suka pria yang tidak bernapas sama sekali." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan kesal.

Dilain pihak Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan wajah jenaka dan melepaskan sarung tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ketempat kejadian, aku tidak mengerti kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan apapun soal ini padaku."

Naruto mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, dan sebelum mereka keluar ruangan Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk memberikan kabar apapun yang ia dapat tentang Jhon doe.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa tempat kejadian saat ia telah selesai menanyai warga yang ia temui mencoba mencari petunjuk lebih.

"Psikiater ahli sudah menyarankan agar kembar Smitt memiliki kehidupan terpisah, tapi sepengetahuanku mereka tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan apapun saat mereka bersama. Mereka hanya remaja korban bully karena tidak mau berbicara sama dengan orag lain. Mereka bahkan saling berkomunikasi dengan isyarat yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu, kasus ini masih abu-abu. Bisa saja ini bukan pekerjaan mereka berdua. Atau memang mereka. Masih belum jelas."

Sasuke memeriksa setiap inci tempat kejadian dengan seksama. Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Terlalu banyak kasus aneh belakangan ini. Dimulai dengan kasus hilangnya beberapa boneka disetiap toko mainan dikota yang kemudian ditemukan bergantungan diantara ranting pohon ditaman kota. Ditambah lagi ternyata pelakunya hanyalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang terlihat lemah. Ia bahkan tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada polisi terkait alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua pencurian itu.

Belum lagi kasus-kasus lainnya, semuanya terlalu aneh dan tak biasa. Dan sekarang kasus kembar identik dan diikuti kasus pemotongan kepala seorang pria tak dikenal. Membuat semuanya semakin abu-abu.

"Mereka hanya dipisahkan beberapa bulan, untuk melihat adanya perubahan. Lagi pula keadaan mereka semakin buruk, yang kudengar mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan mereka."

Sasuke berkacak pinggang, memperhatika keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kenapa mereka melakukannya?"

"Pendapatku, mereka melakukannya untuk membuat para Psikiater itu menyerah dan menyatukan mereka berdua."

Sasuke mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan melangkah meningalkan tempat perkara.

"Sebaiknya kita menemui June."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terduduk di dalam kamar berukuran 3x3 meter dengan dekorasi yang di penuhi dengan warna putih. Dihadapan mereka seorang gadis kurus dengan mata lelah tengah terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya memandang balik mereka berdua.

"Halo, June."

Sapaan Sasuke sama sekali tidak diindahkannya, ia masih asyik memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau tahu, di Konoha Utara ditemukan pria dengan kepala terpenggal."

Sekali lagi, tak ada respon apapun.

"Semua orang berfikir bahwa kemungkinan besar itu adalah hasil karya kembaranmu Jane."

Naruto memandang Sasuke kaget, pasalnya hanya dialah yang berfikiran seperti itu, bahkan warga berfikir itu adalah aksi kejahatan para geng motor yang memang marak didaerah sana.

"Para polisi tengah mempesiapkan diri menghadapi saudaramu dan menghentikan semua kegilaannya."

Naruto masih bingung dengan arah perkataan Sasuke, tapi bisa dia lihat tatapan Mata June mulai terfokus pada Sasuke.

"Jika terbukti bahwa Jane adalah pelakunya sudah bisa dipastikan jika mereka akan mengirimnya ke kursi listrik."

Pandangan mata June mulai terlihat tak fokus ia bahkan kini terlihat gelisah.

"Dan melihat dari tingkah kalian yang sama sekali tidak bisa bekerja sama sudah dipastikan Jane akan dijadikan tersangkanya."

Sasuke melihat kearah jam dinding dan berniat untuk berdiri meningalkan ruangan.

"Sudah sore, aku harus pulang."

Namun, sebuah tangan menghentikannya. June menghentikan Sasuke, ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menggeleng dengan putus asa. Naruto berfikir jika mungkin itu dimaksudkan jika June tengah mengatakan bahwa bukan Jane lah pelakunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

June menunjuk foto Jane dan sekali lagi menggelenng mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Bicaralah, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Dengan suara penuh penekanan Sasuke mencoba memaksa June untuk bicara, tapi yang diajak bicara justru semakin putus asa dan mulai menangis tanpa suara, ia masih terus menunjuk-nunjuk foto Jane dan menggeleng keras.

"June, apa maksudmu?"

Sekali lagi, dengan penekanan yang lebih ia memojokkan June yang sudah putus asa, sebaliknya gadis itu masih saja membisu dan malah terjatuh diatas lantai.

"Sasuke, hentikan."

Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke, ia merasa kali ini Sasuke sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke menepis lengan Naruto dan memandang June sekilas, hanya sekilas dan itu mampu membuat Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat. Saat ini ia melihat June mencoba berbicara padanya tanpa suara yang terdengar, hanya gerakan bibirnya yang terlihat.

Naruto memandang mereka berdua dengan bingung, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dan tanpa bicara apapun Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan.

Diluar beberapa remaja tengah berkeliaran kesemua penjuru gedung. Terasa ramai tak seperti biasanya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat para remaja itu berkumpul seperti tawon ditaman belakang.

"Apa yang dikatakan anak itu? Aku tidak bisa membaca gerakan bibir."

Naruto berjalan tergesa mencoba mengimbangi jalan Sasuke yang cepat, lebih cepat dari biasanya sambil mengirimkan pesan entah pada siapa.

"Perjanjian antara saudara kembar yang mengerikan."

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik memandang Naruto, dilihatnya Naruto tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Perjanjian apa?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, dering telpon memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya dan berbicara dengan Sakura, orang yang menelepon mereka.

"Hai, aku sudah menemukan siapa Jhon doe kita."

"Orang yang sama?"

"Ya, orang yang sama seperti yang kau kirimkan namanya di sms."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Sasuke menutup sambungan tersebut dan kembali memandang Naruto, kali ini dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Kau akan lihat nanti. Sekarang kita harus pergi ke utara, mengehentikan apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi."

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil mereka ke utara. Ke tempat Jane berada. Pusat mental Konoha Utara.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi mereka berada diposisi yang sama, duduk didalam ruangan bersama sorang gadis muda dengan rupa yang sama pula. Perbedaannya saat ini mereka berbicara dengan meja kayu membatasi mereka dan dua orang penjaga yang mengawasi mereka.

"Kau dimasukkan kesini tidak seperti saudaramu yang ditempatkan di penampungan remaja bermasalah karena kudengar kau memiliki gangguan emosi ekstrim. Tak bisa merasakan empati pada orang lain."

Kali ini Naruto tidak perlu merasa bingung ataupun cemas, ia mungkin kali ini tahu arah pembicaraan mereka. Tapi sepertinya persiapan Naruto masih terlalu dini, ia kini tengah terkaget saat melihat justru Jane hanya memandang Sasuke dengan senyum miring yang menyebalkan.

"Dan aku meragukannya."

Kali ini sekali lagi Naruto memandang bingung parternya, ditambah lagi dengan tingkah Jane yang justru memajukan badannya dengan wajah menantang.

"Kau hanya tak pandai berakting."

Kali ini wajah Jane menunjukkan wajah heran dan berubah menjadi pucat saat Sasuke membisikan sesuatu di telinganya entah apa itu. Yang pasti perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah congkak Jane menghilang. Ia terduduk lemas diatas kursinya memandang Sasuke seperti tengah memohon.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sekalipun memandang kebelakang. Dan sesaat saat mereka keluar masuk seorang pria kedalam.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya Sasuke? Dan sms? Sms apa yang kau sampaikan pada Sakura? Katakan padaku."

Naruto menarik pundak Sasuke, ia sudah mulai muak dengan demuanya. Dia merasa hanya dia sendirilah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa disini.

"Kita akan bicarakan itu di ruangan Sakura."

Naruto dengan kesal menuruti permintaan Sasuke dan mengikutinya kembali kemarkas dan menemui Sakura.

Dan saat mereka tiba dikantor mereka berpapasan dengan Sakura, ia tengah berjalan dengan santai dilantai dasar diantara hiruk pikuk kantor Anbu.

"Sakura, mau kemana?"

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, aku mau membeli kopi di mesin kopi."

"Bagus, kopi hitam tanpa gula. Aku akan menunggu diruanganmu."

"Apa?"

Belum sempat Sakura memprotes lebih lanjut Sasuke telah berlalu dari sana menuju lantai atas.

" _Asshole_."

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar umpatan yang dilontarkan Sakura, namun kemudian memakluminya karena sikap Sasuke yang memang menyebalkan. Ia lantas mengikuti Sasuke sementara Sakura melanjutkan niat awalnya.

"Ah, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Saat Naruto memasuki ruangan dia bisa melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri dihadapan kepala Jhon doe mereka. Naruto tanpa berniat menjawab apapun menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Perkenalkan. Jeko Armeckho!"

Dengan gaya dramatis Sasuke memperkenalkan kepala tersebut seolah dia adalah seorang bintang besar.

"Apa kau bilang? Jeko yang menghilang dipenampungan remaja bermasalah itu?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan kaget.

"Dia tidak pernah hilang. Ah- mungkin nyawanya memang hilang."

Dengan acuh dia kemudian duduk dikursi dihadapan kepala tersebut. Selang beberapa menit Sakura datang dengan kopi dikedua tangannya, ia meletakkan gelas plastik berisi kopi di atas meja disamping Sasuke sedikit keras karena kesal namun masih belum bisa membuat Sasuke bergeming dari fokusnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang mayat ini ditemukan kemarin kan? Sementara Jeko sudah hilang satu minggu."

"Mayat ini memang baru ditemukan kemarin tapi umurnya sudah satu minggu, aku heran kenapa pembusukannya berjalan lambat. Kurasa karena sebelumnya mayat ini disimpan dilemari es. Tidak, memang disimpan disana."

Sakura menganuk puas mendengar penjelasan yang dia berikan sendiri.

"Ah, potongan tubuh lainnya ditemukan di penyimpanan daging beku sebuah restoran di konoha utara."

Sasuke menunjukkan layar hp nya yang menandakan dia baru saja mendapatkan sms dari seseorang tentag kabar tersebut.

"Akan tiba beberapa jam lagi."

Lanjutnya memandang Sakura yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Tungu, tungu, maksudmu Jeko bukan hanya dibunuh, dipengal dan ditinggalkan didepan pintu apartemen seseorang tapi juga dimutilasi?"

"Sebenarnya kamar itu adalah kamar tempat tinggal Jeko sebelum ia rehabilitasi."

"Berikan aku waktu sebentar."

Naruto berjalan dengan lemas kearah salah satu kursi yang kosong. Ia terduduk lemas disana. Mencoba mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui semua ini Sasuke?"

Mulai bisa menguasai diri Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sejak kita tiba ditempat penemuan mayat dan saat aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan pemilik apartemen."

"Apa? Tapi pemilik apartemen itu hanya mengatakan kalau pemilik kamar itu sudah lama menghilang dan memiliki ketertarikan yang aneh terhadap boneka..."

Seperti menyadari sesuatu Naruto kemudian membanting punggunya degan keras ke sandaran kursi.

" _God damn_! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sebodoh ini."

"Lalu, siapa pelakunya?"

"Aku masih memikirkannya."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir didalam ruangan sampai seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Hah, kalian lagi."

Neji menggantung mantelnya dan berjalan kearah meja kerjanya. Tak seorang pun yang menghiraukan kehadirannya, semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Neji sendiri pun tampak tidak perduli.

Selang beberapa saat Deidara seorang pekerja IT Anbu memasuki ruangan dengan membawa sebuah ponsel layar sentuh menghampiri Neji. Berbicara dengannya mengenai aplikasi baru yang dia buat. Beberapa menit kemudian asistennya Mei datang dan bergabung bersama Neji dan Deidara menimbulkan sedikit kebisingan.

Dengan kasar Sasuke merampas ponsel tersebut, kesal karena konsentrasinya tergangu karena kebisingan mereka.

"Berhentilah bicara, dan bahkan nafasmu itu benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasiku. Pergi sekarang!"

Sasuke mendorong Deidara dan Mei dengan kasar dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Dibelakngnya baik Neji, Sakura dan Naruto memandangnya dengan kaget. Meskipun Naruto sudah 8 tahun bekerja dengan Sasuke ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap kasar Sasuke yang terkadang muncul.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tempat ini menjadi ramai? Bukankah tempat ini harusnya tempat paling sepi dikantor Anbu?!"

Dengan kesal Sasuke memasukkan ponsel yang dipegangnya kedalam kantung jasnya tanpa sadar. Dia mengacak rambutnya kesal tapi tiba-tiba dia membatu.

"Oh.. ya, ya, ya... kenapa jadi ramai? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Dengan tergesa Sasuke kembali kelantai bawah. Keruangannya sendiri dan membuka komputer miliknya, mulai mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

Naruto menarik kursi dimeja sebelah Sasuke dan duduk tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Kau ingat tempat penampungan anak bermasalah? Harusnya tidak sepenuh itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak sekali orang disana?"

Sasuke kemudian menunjukan hasil pencariannya pada Naruto.

"Bahkan sebagian dari mereka berada disana karena hal-hal kecil."

Mulai menydari situasinya, Naruto kembali kemejanya sendiri dan ikut mencari data yang mungkin bisa membantu temannya memecahkan kasus.

"Sasuke, kau ingat pria yang kita temui di tempat Jane? Ternyata dia anak laki-laki dari pemilik toko daging tempat ditemukannya potongan mayat Jeko."

"Jeko dengan obsesinya, meningkatnya kejahatan oleh remaja, dan sekarang anak lelaki toko daging. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi."

Suara deringan telepon menarik perhatian mereka, dengan malas Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Kantor Anbu? Saya dari pempungan remaja bermasalah. June.. dia menghilang."

"Baik, kami akan segera kesana."

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dan segera memakai kembali mantelnya. Sesaat dia berbalik pada Naruto untuk menyampaikan kabar yang mereka dengar, namun selang beberapa saat telepon kembali berdering, kali ini dari rumah sakit jiwa Konoha utara yang mengabarkan jika Jane menghilang.

" _Fuck_! Apa yang difikirkan kembar itu!"

Naruto membanting teleponnya dengan kesal, ia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Ketempat June atau Jane.

"Apa kita harus berpencar?"

"Tidak, aku tahu kemana mereka pergi."

Sasuke mendahului Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran dan melaju dengan kencang dengan mobil mereka menuju utara kota Konoha.

Ditengah jalan mereka hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menghadang mereka jika Sasuke tidak membanting stir. Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri gadis tersebut. Pakaiannya penuh dengan darah dan luka dibeberapa tempat.

"Ya Tuhan... kau salah satu kembar Smitt?"

Naruto terkesiap saat disadarinya siapa yang tengah berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"June."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Naruto memandang kearah Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Kebiasaan meremas tangan adalah kebiasaannya."

"Tolong aku..."

Kekagetan Naruto tentang siapa gadis dihadapannya masih belum sempurna saat ia akhirnya mendengar kembar yang terkenal karena kebisuan mereka akhirnya berbicara.

Sasuke dan Naruto membimbing June ke tepi jalan dan mencoba menenangkan June yang masih terlihat shock dan ketakutan.

"Kami akan membawamu kerumah sakit."

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Naruto akhirnya bersuara setelah selama beberapa saat tak ada seorang pun yang bersuara sedari mereka diperjalanan sampai saat dokter selesai membersihkan luka-luka June.

"Jane. Dimana mayatnya?"

"Woa woa woa... tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu?"

"Janji diantara kalian, jika salah satu dari kalian mati maka yang lainnya akan hidup normal. Jadi bisa kusimpulkan bahwa Jane telah mati. Kuulangi lagi dimana mayatnya sekarang?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk langsung bertanya inti masalah pada June.

" _Battle field_... dia... dia mencoba melindungiku dari Antonio... harusnya aku yang mati.. bukan Jane..."

June mulai menangis, hampir histeris.

"Maksudmu anak pemilik toko daging?"

June hanya mengangguk pelan, ia masih terguncang dengan apapun itu yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Ceritakan semuanya."

June kembali mengangguk pelan seraya memandang Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya. Semuanya hanya karena seorang remaja gila yang tergila-gila pada dua orang kembar sekaligus."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng dikursinya diruang sidang dengan tersangka seorang remaja lelaki bernama Antonio, putra sulung pemilik toko daging di daerah utara Konoha. Dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana, ancaman, bahkan penculikan.

"Selama ini aku menyangka bahwa pelakunya adalah Jane. Lihatlah bahkan dia terlihat tenang dengan semua dakwaan yang dilimpahkan padanya."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruang sidang, Naruto kali ini sama sekali tidak mengejarnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah beberapa hari ini leri pontang panting kemana-mana mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri melaju menuju rumah sakit tempat June dirawat. Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan dan mendapati June terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tenang. Ia memandang Sasuke tenang seolah tahu jika Sasuke akan mendatanginya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang. Kau tidak sebodoh partermu yang percaya begitu saja padaku. Dan aku tahu dari awal pertemuan kita kau sudah menaruh curiga padaku, dari caramu mendesakku aku tahu."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mereka semua?"

"Jeko? Ah, dia hanya pria bodoh yang mencintai Jane dan berharap hidup normal bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain diantara kami jadi aku menyingkirkannya, aku bahkan membuang semua boneka yang sudah susah payah dicurinya untuk Jane. Aku juga kecewa pada Jane. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukanku dan malah terus berhubungan dengan Jeko jadi aku harus membunu Jeko, sudah kukatakan berulang kali kalau dia tidak mendengarkanku aku akan membunuhnya. Keras kepala memang."

June menghela nafas sesaat, seolah ia lelah dengan semua penderitaannya selama ini.

"Lalu antonio?"

"Ah- aku lupa. Pria itu hanya pria dungu yang terobsesi denganku, dia fikir dia bisa menekanku dengan memasukkan banyak sekali remaja tukang bully kedalam tempat rehabilitasi. Aku hanya tinggal katakan padanya kalau dia mau menyembunyikan mayat Jeko dan mengakui semua kejahatanku, aku mau hidup bersamanya."

"Dan Jane?"

"Karna aku ingin hidup normal."

June memandang Sasuke dengan lekat, ada percikan benci dan amarah dari matanya.

"Karna janji konyol itu aku tidak bisa hidup normal. Aku ingin hidup normal, jadi aku membunuhnya."

Dengan nada puas dia tersenyum pada Sasuke, dia bahkan mengelus-elus seprei ranjangnya.

"Naruto, kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya?"

"Ha, ya."

Dengan kaget June memandang Naruto yang tiba-tiba keluar dari balik dinding dengan sebuah perekam. Bahkan kemudian muncul beberapa polisi dan Antonio dengan borgol yang menggelang tangannya.

Bahkan sebelum June berontak tangannya sudah diborgol dan digiring polisi menuju sel. Sementara Antonio hanya tersenyum kearah Sasuke sebelum digiring juga oleh polisi kedalam selnya, sesaat ia berbalik dan berujar pada sasuke,

"Harusnya dia sadar kalau aku tidak sebodoh itu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Disampingnya Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi kau berhasil membuktikan instingmu. Dan rencana sidang bohonganmu itu. Sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan sekarang aku yakin Jiraia akan bungkam. hahaha"

Sambil merangkul Sasuke yang hanya mendengus, Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar kamar menuju tempat kerja mereka. Melanjutkan kasus-kasus baru yang lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong saat itu apa yang kau katakan pada Jane? Sampai dia berwaah pucat begitu?"

"Aku hanya bilang kalau retsleting roknya terlepas."

"Serius?"

Dan hanya gedikkan bahu Sasuke yang bisa dilihatnya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Autor Note:

Episode satu selesaaaiiiiii... masih ada episode episode lainnya lohhh... cekidot oeky.. maaf kalau yang ini kurang bagus ya hehe...

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata THE SILENT TWINS.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANBU**

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _Mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ (Naruto) , sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Dan yang lainnya, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex, sedikit gore.

.

.

 **TOMOMI MORI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melemparkan badannya yang letih. Mengingat kembali kasus kembar Smitt membuatnya muak. Seorang remaja yang pintar berakting bahkan ketika hal itu menyangkut kematian kembarannya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin bahkan tidak akan menyetujui pendapat Ino psikiater yang sedang naik daun perihal kemungkinan June mengidap gangguan kejiwaan. Seorang pembunuh tidak harus selalu seorang psikopat, kegelapan hati seseorang jelas yang lebih dominan daripada kerusakan sel otak.

Saat ia berdiri sesuatu terjatuh dari saku jasnya. Sebuah ponsel layar sentuh. Ia ingat mengambil benda itu dari Deidara kemarin siang. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut berniat menaruhnya dalam tas kerja miliknya, berniat mengembalikannya pada Deidara saat tiba-tiba ponsel tersebut menyala dan memperlihatkan sebuah screenshot sebuah tulisan bertulis HER.

Rasa penasaran yang besar pada dirinya membuatnya menekan tombol start. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat sebuah suara keluar dari ponsel tersebut.

"Selamat datang di _WORLD FIRST AUDIO VISUALY INTELIGENT OPERATING SISTEM_. Kami akan memberikan anda beberapa pertanyaan."

Terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan ponselnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk duduk kembali diatas sofa yang tadi di dudukinya.

"Apakah anda seorang sosial atau antisosial?"

"Aku adalah seorang sosiopath. Kau jelas-jelas mengenalku Deidara."

Entah kenapa dia memanggil suara yang keluar dari ponsel tersebut dengan Deidara, karna yang diketahuinya suara itu memang Deidara.

"Bagaimana anda menggambarkan hubungan anda dengan ibu anda?"

"Maaf, apa?"

Sasuke merasa pertanyaan dalam aplikasi ini sama sekali tidak penting dan membuang-buang waktu. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti menimpali pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Mohon tunggu selama proses inisialisasi."

"Hm."'

Kali ini Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh dengan berbicara pada sebuah ponsel. Ia berniat melemparkan ponsel tersebut kesamping tubuhnya saat suara seorang wanita muncul bukan lagi suara Deidara yang cempreng.

"Hai..."

Suara canggung seorang wanita. Dan begitu terasa familiar ditelinga Sasuke, enah milik siapa. Entah dimana dia pernah mendengarnya.

"AH-hai.."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasa bodoh. Kenapa lagi-lagi dia menjawab suara dari ponsel sialan milik Deidara.

"Haha.."

Sekali lagi suara tawa yang canggung itu, Sasuke benar-benar meraa pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat.

"Aku.. aku akan tidur sekarang."

"AH, baiklah.. jam berapa kau ingin aku bangunkan?"

Sedikit kaget, Sasuke tidak tahu jika aplikasi ini bisa secanggih ini sampai bisa membalas perkataanya.

"Ahh.. jam tujuh pagi kurasa."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Disimpannya ponsel tersebut diatas meja sudut di samping tempat tidurnya. Membersihkan diri sebelum tidur rasanya akan sedikit membantu merilekskan otot-otot kejang di seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hei... hei..."

Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman saat dirasanya seseorang memanggil namanya, seingatnya ia tidak sedang tidur di rumah orang tuanya atau siapapun yang dihuni perempuan didalamnya. Ia kemudian terlonjak saat ia ingat bahwa ia baru saja mengaktifkan aplikasi aneh milik Deidara. Dan saat ia berbalik memandang ponsel disampingnya ia melihat ponsel itu tengah menyala dengan nyala orange.

"Hai, selamat pagi."

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa sasuke sekali lagi hanya menggumam pelan, ia tidak terbiasa mengobrol dipagi hari apalagi dengan seorang wanita. Meskipun itu hanya suaranya saja dari sebuah aplikasi _smartphone_.

.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang layar ponsel yang tidak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan sebuah suara tanda adanya pesan masuk.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan? Dengan ponsel... ponsel siapa itu?"

Naruto menyadari jika ponsel yang tengah dipegang Sasuke bukanlah ponsel miliknya. Milik Sasuke jauh terlihat lebih mahal dan mewah.

"Ini dalam mode sms. Aku baru mengutak atiknya dalam perjalanan kemari, aku hampir saja menabrak satu keluarga bebek yang melintas jalan."

Dengan wajah melongo Naruto memandang Sasuke, jawaban itu bahkan bukan salah satu dari pertanyaannya. Sementara Sasuke masih saja asyik dengan mainan barunya. Sepertinya.

"Simpan benda itu sekarang. Lihat Sasuke ada setumpukan kasus dimeja kita. Kita harus segera memilih salah satunya untuk diselesaikan hari ini."

Naruto merampas ponsel di tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkan setumpukan file dihadapan Sasuke. Dengan kesal Sasuke mencoba mengambil kembali ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak dibiarkan Naruto yang justru mengisyaratkan dengan matanya agar Sasuke memilih salah satu kasus dari tumpukan kasus.

"Yang ini."

Dengan asal Sasuke mengambil asal file dimejanya dan diserahkan pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri mengambil file tersebut dan tak peduli saat dengan kasar Sasuke mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"Wow, Sasuke. Sepertinya hari ini hari sialmu."

Naruto membuka file tersebut dihadapan Sasuke yang dengan malas sekaligus bingung memendang kedalam file yang dibuka Naruto untuknya.

.

.

.

"Kasus selebritis.. hah.. kenapa tangan ini bergerak sendiri kesana."

Sasuke menggerutu dengan kesal disamping Narutu didepan sebuah gerbang mewah yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan reporter dari berbagai majalah dan tabloit.

"Bolehkah aku menembaki orang-orang ini agar menyingkir dari jalanku?"

Naruto memperingatkan Sasuke yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, Sasuke adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang detektif yang membenci selebritis. Dia menganggap jika kasus-kasus yang para selebritis itu buat hanyalah untuk membuat sensasi. Membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Selama ini Sasuke menghidari kasus-kasus macam ini tapi lihatlah kali ini justru Sasuke tengah berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah para reporter mencoba menerobos kerumunan yang selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Hai, kami dari Anbu. Bisakah kau membiarkan kami masuk?"

Naruto memperihatkan lencananya pada penjaga gerbang rumah mewah tersebut yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dengan malas. Bebrapa menit kemudian pintu telah terbuka untuk kami.

Sasuke membuang nafas lega, ia membereskan setelannya yang terlihat berantakan. Berjalan dalam diam menyebrangi halaman rumah yang luas. Mungkin 10 kali lipat besar rumah orang normal lainnya.

"Seperti dirumah, eh?"

Sasuke mendengus menengar sindiran dari Naruto, dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan rekannya tersebut. Ya, Sasuke memang dilahirkan dari keluarga terpandang dengan gunungan harta dan aset. Tapi, pria jangkung ini malah memilih untuk menjadi seorang detektif dari pada meneruskan karir bisnis ayahnya seperti kakak sulungnya Itachi.

Jika dipikir-pikir selama ini Naruto sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Itachi. Dan jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak membiarkan seorang pun yang dekat dengannya bertemu dengan Itachi.

TOK.. TOK..

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah dengan tak sabar. Berharap kasusnya cepat selesai. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik dari dalam.

"Detektif? Penjaga sudah memberitahukan kedatangan kalian. Tapi, kenapa anda lama sekali?"

Wanita itu memberikan ruang bagi mereka untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Rumah mewah dan luas yang dihiasi oleh barang-barang mahal. Karpet beludru kulit binatang asli, patung-patung hasil karya pemahat paling terkenal, jangan lupakan alat-alat canggih yang hanya bisa dihayalkan orang-orang berkantong tipis seperti Naruto. Sasuke jelas tidak terlalu terkejut. Bahkan tidak sama sekali.

"Ayumi Sakai bukan? Saya benar-benar penggemar berat anda."

Naruto dengan cepat menggenggam tangan wanita cantik dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah seorang aktris papan atas sekaligus sahabat dari sang pemilik rumah.

Ayumi hanya tersenyum seraya membalas jabatan tangan Naruto, Sasuke sendiri justru terlihat bosan dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat kesekeliling ruangan.

"Sejak kapan Mori- _san_ menghilang?"

"AH- dia sudah menghilang selama satu minggu. Awalnya aku pikir dia hanya sedang menenangkan diri dari gosip-gosip yang tidak benar tentang hubungan rumah tangganya. Tapi selama itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya jadi aku segera menelepon polisi."

Ayumi segera melepas genggaman Naruto dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di hadapan sebua poto pernikahan Tomomi mori dengan suaminya Shinichi mori seorang pengusaha properti.

"Kenapa bukan suaminya yang melapor?"

Naruto mulai membuka catatannya, bersiap untuk menuliskan setiap kesaksian yang didapatnya.

"Entahlah, selama satu minggu ini Shinichi hanya mengunci dirinya didalam ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya memang telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka sebelum Tomomi menghilang."

"Bisa kau tunjukan dimana ruang kerja Mori- _san_?"

Ayumi mengangguk dan membimbing Naruto dan Sasuke kedepan sebuah pintu bergagang emas yang dijelaskan Ayumi sebagai ruang kerja Shinichi.

"Shinichi, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ketukan halus Ayumi berhasil membuat seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari dalam ruangan. Pakaian mahalnya terlihat lusuh. Janggut yang tak dirapikan membuatnya tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua.

"Hai, saya teman lama Tomomi. Saya benar-benar merasa kehilangan dengan yang telah terjadi dengannya."

Baik ayumi maupun Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan bingung. Tapi saat Ayumi hendak berbicara tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Apa maksud anda?"

Suaranya sedikit gemetar, walaupun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Yah, Tomomi meskipun dia adalah seorang wanita pengacau dan gemar membuat masalah, saya tetap merasa kehilangan sebagai seorang teman lama."

"Apa? Tomo bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ada apa denganmu? Kalau kau temannya kau pasti tau bagaimana dia."

Nada kesal kini sangat kentara dari suaranya.

"Ya, kami sudah berteman hmm sekitar sejak dia sekolah dasar? Dia memang sangat menyebalkan sampai aku ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya."

Shinichi sempat membatu beberapa saat sebelum dia berhasil mengembalikan kembali kendali dirinya.

"Dia dulu wanita yang sangat baik. Aku tidak tahu manusia macam apa anda sampai berbicara seperti itu."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban dari Shinichi, kali ini suaranya sedikit serius dari pada sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan dia menghilang? Sabtu pagi? Minggu?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu, mungkin minggu, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Aku tidak hapal betul. Dia hmm dia biasanya pergi berbelanja atau jalan-jalan dihari minggu. Pergi kesalon. Aku bekerja disini selama hampir seumur hidupku. Aku jarang pergi berdua dengannya."

Shinichi memundurkan badannya, kedua tangannya berda di kedua sisi ppingganggnya. Bersikap seorlah tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Minggu hm? Bagaimana dengan hari sabtu? Apa yang dikerjakannya?"

"Ah.. berbelanja? Kesalon, berbelanja, seperti itu biasanya. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Aku sibuk bekerja."

"Hah.. itulah Tomomi. Itulah kebiasaannya sejak dulu."

"Tidak itu bukanlah kebiasaannya. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bilang kau adalah teman Tomomi? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti seorang polisi?"

Nada kesal kini sangat kentara dari suaranya. Ia bahkan melebarkan matanya menahan amarah.

"Bukan, eh? Menarik. Dan yah, aku memang bukan temannya aku seorang detektif yang menangani kasusnya. Dan ini rekanku."

Sasuke tersenyum puas sebelum melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Shinichi. Disisi lain Shinichi terlihat kaget dan hanya terdiam saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Membiarkannya mengobrak abrik barang-barang pribadi miliknya.

Saat Sasuke telah selesai dengan pencariannya ia mengajak Naruto memeriksa halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Memperhatika setiap pekerja yang berlalu lalang disana.

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Shinichi tadi?"

Ayumi berjalan disamping Sasuke dan Naruto, memperhatikan mereka berdua mengerjakan sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti.

"hem. Orang tidak suka menceritakan sesuatu padamu tapi mereka suka menyangkal sesuatu. Dalam bahasa inggris itu disebut 'past tense' apa kalian bahkan tidak menyadarinya?"

Ayumi memandang pada Naruto yang memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain.

"Haah, hidup kalian pasti sangat damai dengan kapasitas otak yang seperti itu."

Sasuke menghela nafas dramatis sebelum melanjutkan,

"Aku menggukan bahan pembicaraan tentang hal yang sudah berlalu dan dia mengikutinya. Cukup mudah."

Ayumi menghentikan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan berdiri dihadapan mereka, mengahalau jalan mereka.

"Jadi menurutmu Shinichi yang membunuh Tomomi?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Masih ada beberapa penyeidikan lagi."

Sasuke segera undur diri setelah dirasanya ia telah menemukan semua hal yang dirasanya bisa membantunya.

Dan ia kembali harus merasa kesal saat dihadapkan pada para reposter dan wartawan yang bergerombol di depan kediaman keluarga Mori, yang lebih buruk lagi kali ini para pemburu berita itu tidak hanya memburu keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat Tomomi tapi juga Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan itu menyulitkan mereka brgerak dengan leluasa. Seringkali mobil mereka harus berhenti karena diikuti oleh para wartawan atau pergerakan mereka terhambat karena para wartawan yang tidak berhenti menghentikan jalan mereka.

Dan jelas hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Ia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dalam apartemennya, ia terlalu malas pergi kekantor saat para wartawan bergerombol menunggunya.

"Hari yang buruk?"

Suara seorang wanita, ya.. itu adalah Her. Sasuke mulai menyebutny dengan her. Wanita ponsel android.

"Hmm."

"Bagaimana menurut mu soal cinta, her?"

"Cinta? Menurutku itu tentang kemistri, kecocokan. Bukan?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban naif dari sebuah ponsel smartphone.

"Lalu jika kau sudah tak cocok dengannya kau bisa membunuhnya?"

Sasuke mengambil laptop miliknya dan mulai memeriksa sampel yang didapatnya dari rumah Mori.

"Entahlah."

Jawaban singkat her membuat Sasuke menoleh, ia termenung beberapa saat dan kembali memeriksa file-file.

"Her, aku membutuhkan semua sampel dengan bercak darah milik Tomomi. Bisa kau carikan?"

"Oke.."

Selang beberapa saat komputernya kini sudah dipenuhi beberapa file yang diidentifikasi dengan sama dengan darah milik Tomomi.

"Hmm cukup meluas tapi juga tidak terlalu meluas. Kerja bagus."

"Terima kasih."

Suara tawa canggung itu kembali, Sasuke mulai merasa nyaman. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan interaksi anehnya dengan sebuah smartphone.

.

.

.

"Ah sasuke, sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

Naruto menghmpiri Sasuke saat dilihatnya pria itu akhirnya memasuki kantor setelah menghilang selama satu hari penuh.

"Yap, aku sudah menemukannya."

"Kau sudah menemukan Tomomi- _san_ "

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan agar Naruto mengikutinya, mereka kembali berkendara melewati pusat kota menuju pinggiran kota yang tenang. Memasuki halaman sebuah rumah mewah yang beberapa hari ini dipenuhi oleh pemuru berita siang dan malam.

"Ini kediaman keluarga Mori. Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Menjemput _klien_ kita."

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan tanpa mengetuk pintu dia menerobos masuk kedalam rumah. Didalam bisa dilihatnya beberapa orang pekerja melihatnya dengan kaget. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang kerja Shinichi. Di dalam dia bisa melihat Shinichi tengah berdiri dengan kaget kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Tuan Shinichi Mori, anda kami tahan atas tuduhan kasus pembunuhan terhadap istri anda sendiri Tomomi Mori."

Wajah kaget dan panik jelas terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, ia berniat melarikan diri saat Naruto berhasil menarik tangannya dan memborgolnya. Ia menggiring Shinichi keruangan lain. Bebrapa menit kemudian beberapa mobil polisi sudah memenuhi halaman rumah keluarga Mori.

Atas intruksi Sasuke mereka membongkar lantai ruang kerja Shinichi dan menemukan mayat Tomomi yang sudah mulai membusuk terbungkus dengan poni gorden.

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga jika Shinichi telah membunuh istrina tapi dari mana kau tahu kalau mayatnya dia simpan disana?"

Naruto berdiri disamping Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan kinerja staff lain mengisolasi tempat kejadian.

"Kau lihat pengait gorden diruangan itu? Beberapa pengaitnya telah menghilang dan tidak diganti, terlihat seperti ditarik dengan terburu-buru. Shinichi bukanlah orang biasa yang membiarkan rumahnya terlihat murah dengan membiarkan pengait gorden yang terlepas. Bercak darah di karpet yang coba disembunyikan dengan menempatkan sebuah sofa diatasnya yang membuat ruangannya terlihat tidak tersusun dengan rapi, juga bekas cakaran pada lengannya yang selalu dia tutupi dengan memakai kemeja panjang. Satu lagi, suara lantai kayu ditempat ditemukannya mayat Tomomi menghasilkan suara yang berbeda saat kau menginjaknya. Semuanya terlihat cukup jelas buatku."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ia mengakui kalau sahabatnya itu adalah orang sangat jenius.

TRINGG TRINGG

"Dua ratus tiga puluh lima."

"Apa?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto degan bingung.

"Pesan yang kau terima hari ini."

"Kau menghitungnya? Ya Tuhan kau sangat mengerikan."

"Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini kau sangat aneh. Kau selalu sibuk dengan smartphonemu, kau sendiri bahkan bilang kalau kau hampir menabrak keluarga bebek yang sedang menyebrang bukan? Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kau sms?"

"WOAAA.. Sasuke! Itu milikku!"

Suara nyaring Deidara mengagetkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Pria berambut panjang itu mengambil smartphone ditangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Wah, kau sudah mengaktifkannya?"

"Hn."

"AH, tapi masa hidupnya sudah hampir habis."

Deidara melihat pengaturan di smartphone nya dan memeriksa masa hidup aplikasinya.

"Apa? Apa kau tidak bisa mengisi ulangnya lagi?"

"Tidak bisa, ini masih percobaan. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana untuk diperbaharui, kau harunya memberikannya padaku Sasuke."

"Ahh.. maaf, lalu suara yang muncul disana itu.."

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya memilih untuk menunggu Deidara melanjutkannya sendiri.

"Ah, aku menggunakan sampel suara milik Sakura. Tapi dia terlalu kaku saat melakukannya jadi menghasilkan aplikasi dengan visualisasi suara yang canggung."

Deidara terlihat sedikit kecewa, disisi lain Sasuke terlihat cukup kaget. Ia memang merasa familiar dengan suara itu tapi selama ini ia selalu berhadapan dengan suara nyaring sakura yang tengah kesal atau marah, ia tidak pernah mendengar sisi lain suara Sakura.

"Kau, jangan pernah mencekoki ku dengan hal-hal menjijikan seperti ini lagi."

Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggal kan Naruto dan Deidara yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Namun kemudian Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Disampingnya Deidara justru terlihat kesal karena dia sama sekali tidak merasa mencekoki Sasuke, justru pria itu sendiri yang seenaknya menggunakan aplikasi miliknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal menyusuri lorong gedung Anbu, dipertengahan jalan ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang tengah membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis saat ia melihat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya tanpa seidikitpun membuat masalah dengannya seperti biasnaya.

"Kau melewati hari yang buruk Sasuke?"

Tanpa diduga Sasuke berbalik menghampirinya dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura.

"Jangan bicara apapun padaku. Bahkan hanya satu kata sekalipun."

Belum sempat Sakura memprotes Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menunjukkan pose seperti seseorang tengah menutup retsleting dan diakhiri dengan suara decakan seolah dia tengah mengunci pintu.

Ia kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah melongo memperhatikannya berjalan dengan langkah kesal.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Autor Note :

Haiii~~~~~ episode ini terinspirasi dari kasus "the disappearance of belle elmore". Semoga kalian menyukainya ya.. ^^

Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu pesan yang masuk. Entah kenapa reviewnya sama sekali tidak bisa terlihat. Aneh.. jadi saya hanya melihat jumlah review tanpa tau isinya apa. Saya Cuma cek di email saya. Untungnya saya sudah sambungkan ke email. Hehe

Raizel's wife : next chap is comming ^^

: romancenya kan sudah dieringatkan Cuma bumbu saja jadi tidak terlalu kentara hehe...

Angeldewi : sasuke keren ya? Memang hohoho/plakk.. sudah update ya..

Nurulita as lita-san: sudah update ya...

Laffayete : yang ini saya juga bingung... memang pemeran utamanya Sasuke kok... sasuke berubah sasuke.. maksudnya? "Gua bingung, diawal pemeran utamanya sasuke tp makin kesini si sasuke."


End file.
